Die Schatztruhe
by Loons Gerringer
Summary: Im Jahr 1970 erlebt jemand, der später einmal Lehrer in Hogwarts werden wird, eine Weihnachtsüberraschung...


**Die Schatztruhe**

Er sah finster auf die Straße unter seinen Füßen. Heute verschwendete er keinen Blick auf die Schaufenster der kleinen Einkaufsmeile, die er jeden Tag zweimal auf seinem Schulweg passierte. Sonst waren die Fenster eine willkommene Abwechslung, vor allem das kleine, aber, wie er voller Ehrfurcht dachte, _luxuriöse_ Geschäft ganz am Ende der Straße, in dem Antiquitäten verkauft wurden. Dieser Laden war so nobel, dass er sogar auf den ganzen albernen Glitzerkram verzichten konnte, der jetzt alles und jedes überall zu verzieren schien. Weihnachten war mal wieder im Anmarsch.

In seiner Schultasche, die er nachlässig über den Rücken geworfen hatte, steckte nicht nur das Naturkundeheft mit dem zweiten Mangelhaft in Folge, sondern auch ein Brief an seine Eltern. Vom alten Potty persönlich.

Wenn der denkt, ich geb' den weiter, hat er sich aber getäuscht, dachte er und trat mit der Schuhspitze wütend gegen den Mauersockel unterhalb des Schaufensters, vor dem er also doch wieder stehen geblieben war. Damit hatte er sich selbst überrascht. Eigentlich war er heute viel zu sauer, um hineinzusehen. Aber irgendwie hielten seine Füße inzwischen wohl schon von selbst hier an.

Da war sie. Erleichtert atmete er auf. Seit Wochen, seit sie in der Auslage stand, hatte er täglich größere Angst, dass sie eines Tages plötzlich verkauft sein könnte. Und inzwischen _musste_ er sie einfach haben.

Es war eine große Truhe aus beinahe schwarzem, sanft schimmerndem Holz mit Beschlägen in einem warmen Messington. Er hatte sie so oft begehrlich angestarrt, dass er genau zu wissen meinte, wie sich das Holz anfühlen würde und wie geschmeidig sie sich öffnen würde – ohne Quietschen, ohne Kratzen würde sich dieser Deckel in seinen Angeln drehen und zurückklappen lassen.

Wenn man das wollte. Und nur er würde das können, denn da gab es auch ein wundervolles Schloss, auch aus Messing, oder was immer es sein mochte. Es war nicht groß, aber es sah schwer und zuverlässig aus. Man brauchte einen kleinen Schlüssel, um es zu öffnen. Keinen blöden Riegel oder so was. Einen richtigen goldenen Schlüssel, der hing an einer kleinen Kette, die locker über das Stück dunkelroten Samt gelegt war, mit dem die Truhe drapiert war.

Diesen Stoff billigte er nicht. Er sah kitschig und albern aus. Setzte die Würde der Truhe herab, fand er. Das war doch kein –

In diesem Moment bemerkte er, dass ihn von drinnen jemand ansah und wandte sich hastig zum Gehen. Er hasste es, wenn man ihn beobachtete. Er hatte nur ein Gesicht mit einem grotesken weißen Bart gesehen.

Aber klar, dachte er spöttisch. Santa Claus ist unterwegs!

Mürrisch ging er weiter nach Hause.

oooOOOooo

"Also gut, junger Mann! Weihnachten ist diesmal gestrichen! Und in den Ferien wirst du jeden Tag lernen, um das hier aufzuholen!", sagte sein Vater mit schon bedrohlich lauter Stimme. "Ich hab mich mein Leben lang abgerackert, damit mein Herr Sohn auf eine anständige Schule gehen kann! Und jetzt wirst du verdammt noch mal auch was dafür tun!"

Der Junge zog den Kopf in die Schultern. Sein Vater hatte Stufe drei bereits überschritten. Jetzt würde es nicht lange dauern, bis –

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was für ein Leben da draußen auf dich wartet! Wenn du so weitermachst, kannst du demnächst auch gleich bei Burker's anfangen und für den Rest deines Lebens irgendeine Maschine bedienen!"

Genau. So ging es _immer_ weiter. Der Junge verbiss sich ein Grinsen. _Burker's Textiles_ war die Fabrik, in der sein Vater arbeitete – seit seinem fünfzehnten Lebensjahr, wie er nicht müde wurde zu betonen.

"Wisch dir das unverschämte Grinsen aus dem Gesicht!", schrie er gerade.

Stufe fünf beinahe erreicht, dachte sein Sohn resignierend. Konnte noch maximal zehn Sekunden dauern.

"Du gehst jetzt in dein Zimmer! Das Abendessen kannst du vergessen – ich dulde keine Schmarotzer an meinem Tisch. Raus!"

Wenn Stufe fünf erreicht war, war es in jedem Fall besser, zu verschwinden. Er wandte sich zur Tür. Durch die kam gerade seine Mutter herein. Innerlich krümmte er sich, als er ihr besorgtes Gesicht sah, dem sie mit großer Mühe einen Anschein von Unbeschwertheit zu geben versuchte.

"Das Essen ist fertig! Kommt ihr?", sagte sie und streifte den Jungen mit einem unglücklichen Blick.

"Der isst nicht mit! Hat schon wieder 'ne Fünf in Naturkunde! Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst verschwinden?", keifte der Vater weiter.

"Ich geh ja schon", murmelte er und drängte sich an seiner Mutter vorbei aus dem Zimmer.

"David, Schatz – warte! Er muss doch was essen!", wandte sie sich mit schüchterner Empörung an ihren Mann. "Wirklich, er ist doch erst zehn! Er wächst doch noch!"

Der Junge verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. Sie kapierte es einfach nicht! Jetzt würde er doch erst recht –

"Verdammt, Eileen! Du fällst mir jedes Mal in den Rücken, wenn ich versuche, ihm ein paar Regeln beizubringen! Kein Wunder, dass er sich schon wie ein Asozialer aufführt. Ich sag dir, in ein paar Jahren hängt der mit den anderen Versagern am Fluss rum und fängt an zu dealen oder was weiß ich! Aber nicht mit mir – und wenn ich ihm den Verstand einprügeln muss! Und hör endlich auf, ihn so zu nennen! Er ist kein Baby mehr!"

Jetzt wurde es höchste Zeit, die Kurve zu kratzen. Er war schon halb auf der Treppe, als sein Vater so richtig geladen durch die Tür kam.

Wie ein wütender Stier, dachte der Junge spöttisch und nicht ohne Verachtung. Sein Vater war ein großer, ehemals magerer, jetzt zusehends Fett ansetzender Mann mit scharfen Gesichtszügen, in die seine meistens ätzende Laune geradezu eingebrannt schien. Sein schwarzes Haar, gewöhnlich streng an den Kopf geklatscht, machte sich mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit selbständig, wenn er wütend war. Dann schien es sich geradezu aufzuplustern und flog in wilden Locken um seinen Kopf. Irgendwie wartete er immer darauf, dass sein Vater den Kopf senkte und schnaubend losrannte.

Er sprang die Stufen mit dem ausgetretenen dunkelgrünen Läufer darauf hinauf und knallte seine Zimmertür in eben dem Moment zu, als sein Vater unten an der Treppe angekommen war.

"Oh Mann!", sagte er in die Stille seines Zimmers. "Und das alles wegen einer blöden Fünf!"

Er _hasste_ die Schule. Leider beruhte das auf Gegenseitigkeit. Dabei lernte er eigentlich gern, aber seine bisweilen ausgefallenen Theorien und die unkonventionelle Art, wie er zu Lösungen kam, weckten Misstrauen und machten ihn auch bei den Lehrern nicht beliebter. Und seine Mitschüler – aber mit dem Gedanken an die wollte er sich jetzt nicht auch noch den Abend verderben lassen.

Er warf sich auf sein Bett, das mit Büchern übersät war. Schulbücher waren das allerdings nicht. Er griff nach einem, das aufgeschlagen auf der Nase gelegen hatte, drehte es um und begann zu lesen.

Wer brauchte schon ein Abendessen! Und nachher würde er sich sowieso rausschleichen. Wenn sein Vater erst mal die ersten Flaschen intus hatte, war er gar nicht mehr so scharf darauf zu wissen, was sein Sohn gerade trieb. Hauptsache, er blieb ihm aus den Augen!

oooOOOooo

Zwei Stunden später sah er aus dem Fenster. Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen. Man hatte freie Sicht und kam so in den vollen Genuss des Anblicks von Andersons Vorgarten gegenüber. Auf dem kümmerlichen Rasenstreifchen – mehr Garten hatte hier in der Siedlung keiner – bewegte sich ein rot leuchtender Weihnachtsmann mit geradezu obszönen Bewegungen zu einer scheppernden Version von "Jingle Bells", die regelmäßig mindestens einmal pro Stunde an derselben Stelle hängenblieb. Dann schoss irgendwann Mrs Anderson aus der Tür und warf wilde Blicke die Straße entlang, um eventuelle Übeltäter noch ausfindig zu machen.

Er kicherte. Die Andersons hatten auch eine flackernde Lichterkette über die magere Eibe neben ihrer Tür gehängt, und tagsüber, wenn sie zur Arbeit waren, übten sich die Kinder der Nachbarschaft darin, die idiotischen bunten Glühbirnchen mit Steinen auszuwerfen. Nur der Weihnachtsmann hatte bisher noch überlebt, und der Junge war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das ausschließlich an seinem dreckigen Hüftschwung lag ...

Er schrak zusammen, als es an der Zimmertür klopfte.

"Davey! Mach auf! Ich hab hier noch was vom Abendessen hier für dich", flüsterte seine Mutter im Flur.

Er erstarrte. Damit handelte sie sich nur wieder Ärger ein. Sein Vater konnte zuzeiten wirklich gemein werden. Am besten war es, sich schlafend zu stellen.

"Davey? Schläfst du schon?"

Still wartete er, bis sich ihre Schritte wieder auf der Treppe entfernten. Jetzt ging sie ins Wohnzimmer, wie er wusste. Wo sein Vater schon seit mindestens anderthalb Stunden saß, Bier trank und mit sturer Missgelauntheit in den Fernseher starrte.

Es war Zeit. Er wusste auf einmal, dass er keinen Tag länger warten würde. Die Truhe würde bestimmt bald weg sein! Vielleicht kaufte irgendein reicher Blödmann sie schon morgen für sein stilvolles Zuhause und stapelte Tischdecken drin oder was immer reiche Blödmänner sonst mit Truhen machen mochten.

Das durfte nicht passieren, und das würde auch nicht passieren. Er hatte sich schon vor längerem einen Plan zurecht gelegt. Und heute war die Zeit reif. Sein Vater hatte ihm Weihnachten gestrichen – gut, sollte er doch! Er würde sich sein Weihnachtsgeschenk jetzt selbst holen.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er an den Schrank und zog eine Schublade auf. Dort, unter Socken und den dämlichen Krawatten seiner Schuluniform begraben, lag das kostbarste Geschenk, das er jemals erhalten hatte. Er holte es hervor. Es war ein unauffälliger, schlanker Holzstab, nicht länger als der Unterarm eines Kindes.

"Robinie", hatte der Verkäufer damals mit einem skeptischen Blick auf ihn gesagt. "Ein gutes, solides Holz, das aber trotzdem gut gepflegt werden will! Ich verarbeite es nur äußerst selten. Meinen Sie wirklich, dass er für ein kleines Kind geeignet ist?"

"Also, das müssen _Sie_ doch wissen", hatte seine Mutter erwidert. "Sie sind der Fachmann."

"Tja, ich würde sagen, die beiden scheinen sich zu verstehen", hatte der Mann, der Ollivander hieß, mit einem etwas sauren Lächeln zugegeben. Dabei zupfte er an den Brandlöchern in seinem Umhang herum, die die Folge eines wundervollen, blassgrünen Funkenregens waren. "Ich denke nur – ein Sechsjähriger – also, passen Sie nur auf, dass er ihn nicht zur Angel umfunktioniert oder Schwertkämpfe damit unternimmt. Sie wissen ja, was Kinder so treiben."

"Nicht David. Er ist außerordentlich – begabt", sagte seine Mutter voller Stolz.

"Also gut dann, Mrs Snape. Denken Sie daran, das Holz zu pflegen, dann wird er es bis zur Schulzeit überstehen, hoffe ich."

Ollivander hatte den Stab eingepackt und ihn – mit sichtlichem Zögern – David ausgehändigt.

"Hier. Und merk dir's: Robinie", sagte er. "Mit einem Skorpionstachel darin. Äußerst ungewöhnlich. Du solltest sorgsam damit umgehen, Junge."

Diesen Stab hielt er jetzt in den Händen und erinnerte sich wieder lebhaft an jenen Januartag vor fast fünf Jahren. Das war sein sechster Geburtstag gewesen, und seine Mutter hatte ihn in diese seltsame Straße mitgenommen. Längst hatte er gewusst, dass es da irgendeine unbenannte, andere Welt gab außer der, in der sie lebten, eine geheime Welt, zu der seine Mutter und auch er selbst gehörten. Sein Vater nicht. An diesem Tag erzählte ihm seine Mutter endlich ein bisschen mehr darüber und nahm ihn dann mit zu Ollivander, wo sie einen Zauberstab für ihn kauften. Einen Zauberstab!

Er saß da vor seinem Schrank, den Zauberstab in der Hand, und grinste in sich hinein. Wenn die in der Schule wüssten! Und wenn er ihn doch nur dort hätte benutzen können!

Er knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Schluss mit dem Quatsch, ermahnte er sich. Ich gehe jetzt!

Er zog er dicksten Pullover an, den er finden konnte, schob den Zauberstab in den Ärmel und verließ sein Zimmer.

Oben an der Treppe blieb er atemlos stehen. Richtig, da unten lief der Fernseher, wie jeden Abend. Laut genug, dass er es wagen konnte. Er schlich so schnell er konnte die Treppe hinunter, huschte an der halb offenen Wohnzimmertür vorbei – Fußball, klar, und seine Mutter öffnete eben ein weiteres Bier für seinen Vater! – und mit klopfendem Herz hinaus aus der Haustür. Er schloss sie so leise er konnte. Dann sauste er los.

Ihr Haus war das letzte in der Straße. Es sah genauso aus wie alle anderen hier, die sich im Spinner's End drängten. Hinter ihm ragte der Schornstein von Burker's Textiles in den Nachthimmel, dessen Qualm die ganze Gegend verpestete. Der Junge rannte die Straße entlang, aber da war sowieso keiner zu sehen. Die saßen jetzt alle zuhause vor ihren Fernsehern, genau wie sein Vater. Ein paar Jugendliche würden wie immer rumlungern, da hinten, wo man zum Fluss runter kam. Da ging er ohnehin nie vorbei, der Fluss stank und war mit einem Gitter abgesperrt, und die Gegend war einfach unheimlich.

Er gestand sich nur ungern ein, dass er eine Heidenangst vor den Typen hatte, die sich dort trafen.

Aber sein Ziel war ja die hell erleuchtete Einkaufstraße. Er entkam dem Labyrinth der Backsteinzeilen und erreichte schließlich die Main Street.

Hier fuhren ein paar Autos über den nassen Asphalt, und hier und da flanierten noch die Leute vor den Schaufenstern, die den Abend in einem Restaurant oder im Kino verbracht hatten. Sie beachteten den Jungen gar nicht, der sich unauffällig bis zu _Patil's Antiques and Jewellery_ vorarbeitete.

Endlich stand er davor und blickte in das mit gedämpftem, verheißungsvollem Licht ausgeleuchtete Schaufenster, wo die schwarze Truhe immer noch stand.

Verstohlen sah er sich um, ob ihn jemand gesehen hatte oder ihn gar beobachtete. Aber da war niemand, und aufatmend wich er in den Hauseingang zurück. Dort nestelte er den Zauberstab aus seinem Ärmel hervor.

_Jetzt_ würde er es tun. Sein Herz schlug zum Zerspringen, als er den Zauberstab hob und, so deutlich er konnte, dieses Wort flüsterte, das er sich schon lange eingeprägt hatte: _Alohomora!_

Während eine Hälfte seines Verstandes ihn als bescheuerten Spinner beschimpfte, wartete die andere mit kühler Sicherheit darauf, dass sich die Tür öffnen würde. Und das tat sie dann auch!

Er huschte hindurch und schloss sie hastig hinter sich. Einen Moment lang war er richtig betäubt. Weil es geklappt hatte. Weil er die Tür mit seinem Zauberstab geöffnet hatte. Weil er jetzt wirklich in diesem Laden stand, in den er sich noch nie hineingetraut hatte.

Weil es hier drin genauso faszinierend war, wie er vermutet hatte. Zu gern hätte er sich ganz genau umgesehen. Vor einem Halsband in einer fest verschlossenen Vitrine musste er einfach stehen bleiben. Es war aus schweren verschlungenen Silbergliedern zusammengesetzt und hatte einen Anhänger, der aus einem großen Smaragd geschnitten sein musste. Von dem konnte er kaum den Blick wenden. Eine winzige Lampe war so geschickt angebracht, dass er in ihrem Licht in einem tiefen Grün funkelte wie etwas Lebendiges.

Schließlich aber ging er zu seiner Truhe weiter und kniete sich daneben. In dem Moment dachte er nicht einmal darüber nach, dass man ihn von der Straße aus sehen konnte. Er war nur ein zehnjähriger Junge, der endlich in Reichweite dessen war, das er unbedingt haben wollte.

Das Holz fühlte sich tatsächlich so an, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Er ließ die Finger über die in flachem Relief geschnitzten und glatt polierten verschlungenen Schlangen gleiten, die alle Ränder einfassten. Dann zupfte er die Kette mit dem Schlüssel von dem lächerlichen roten Samtfetzen und steckte ihn in das Schloss. Er ließ sich sanft drehen, und mit einem Klicken sprang das Schloss auf. Mit beiden Händen schob er andächtig den gewölbten Deckel zurück. Kein Quietschen, kein Kratzen.

Natürlich war sie leer. Sie duftete schwach nach altem Holz. Er schloss den Deckel wieder und wollte gerade den Schlüssel drehen, als ihn eine Stimme herumfahren ließ. Er hätte beinahe aufgeschrien.

"Du solltest aber wirklich aus dem Schaufenster herauskommen, mein Junge!", sagte die Stimme mit einem unterdrückten Lächeln darin.

Die schreckgeweitete Augen des Jungen blickten in ein freundliches Gesicht, das von erstaunlich schönem weißem Haar umgeben war – _langes_ Haar, wie er überrascht feststellte. Weiß wie der groteske Bart, der ebenfalls eine Länge hatte, die seinen Vater zu beißenden Bemerkungen veranlasst hätte.

Aber es waren die Augen – hellblaue Augen, die ihn über den Rand einer Brille mit halbmondförmigen Gläsern hinweg ansahen – die ihn beruhigten.

"Nun komm schon! Sonst sieht dich doch noch jemand", sagte der Mann.

Santa Claus höchstpersönlich, dachte der Junge wirr, während er aus dem Schaufenster herausstolperte.

"Werden Sie mich anzeigen?", fragte er und hatte sofort eine Reihe höchst unerfreulicher Szenen vor Augen, in denen sein Vater Stufe fünf weit hinter sich gelassen hatte –

"Die Truhe hat's dir angetan, nicht wahr?", fragte der Mann statt einer Antwort. "Hab ich dich nicht heute Nachmittag schon gesehen?"

"Wer sind Sie denn? Ein – Wachmann oder was?"

"Oh, entschuldige meine Manieren! Ich sollte mich wirklich zuerst vorstellen, bevor wir uns unterhalten. Albus Dumbledore!", sagte er mit einem Lächeln und deutete eine Verbeugung an. "Und du bist – Severus Snape?"

"Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen?" platzte er heraus. "Äh – das stimmt jedenfalls. So heiße ich. Nur meine Mutter nennt mich anders."

Dumbledore unterdrückte ein Lächeln, das der Junge vielleicht übel genommen hätte.

"Also dann, Severus, was hattest du denn vor mit dieser Truhe?"

"Jetzt kapier ich's! Sie sind – einer von denen – von diesen Leuten, die aufpassen, dass niemand unerlaubt – äh – zaubert? Stimmt's? Meine Mum hat mir von denen erzählt."

"Nein, ich bin keiner von denen. Aber deine Mutter hatte Recht. Zaubern ist hier verboten, solange du minderjährig bist."

Er nahm ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand und betrachtete ihn eingehend.

"Ist das deiner?"

"Ja. Ich hab ihn zum sechsten Geburtstag gekriegt."

"Und – weißt du, woraus er besteht?"

"Robinie. Mit einem Skorpionstachel."

Über die Gläser seiner Brille warf Dumbledore ihm einen langen Blick zu.

"Das ist – interessant."

"Ich hab noch nie damit gezaubert", sagte der Junge trotzig. "Eben zum ersten Mal."

"Was uns auf den Zweck deines Besuches zurückbringt."

"Ich will die Truhe", sagte Severus einfach. "Ich wollte sie ganz klein zaubern und dann mitnehmen."

"Und das kannst du?"

Er nickte. "Ich hab 'ne Menge gelesen. Und auch geübt. Na ja, ohne Zauberstab."

Dumbledore wandte sich der Truhe zu und strich mit langen Fingern über das dunkle Holz.

"Wirklich ein schönes Stück! Vom Preis her leider weit jenseits von allem, das du dir leisten könntest, das ist unverkennbar."

"Da steht nicht mal ein Preis dran", murmelte der Junge und strich sich das zu lange Haar aus den Augen. "Bei all den Sachen hier nicht. Aber das ist auch egal, weil ich sowieso kein Geld hab."

"Also, das mit den Preisen – in Läden wie diesem _verhandelt_ man über den Preis, verstehst du. Dir ist doch klar, dass du einen Diebstahl begehen wolltest?"

Der Junge hielt dem durchdringenden Blick der blauen Augen nicht stand. Er starrte unglücklich an ihm vorbei.

"Severus!", sagte Dumbledore sanft. "Du wolltest die Truhe klauen! Machst du so was öfter?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich _muss_ sie einfach haben! Verstehen Sie, genau so was hab ich mir immer gewünscht!"

"Was willst du denn damit machen?"

"Meine Bücher rein tun. Und den Zauberstab. Eben alles, was mit – dieser anderen Welt zu tun hat. Es gehört da rein. Ich würde sie abschließen, und niemand könnte sie aufmachen außer mir."

Dumbledore sah die Begeisterung, die in den dunklen Augen aufflammte.

"Ja, ich verstehe", sagte er langsam. "Hör zu. Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag. Du gehst jetzt ganz schnell nach Hause und versuchst nicht noch mal so eine krumme Tour. Stattdessen wartest du einfach mal auf Weihnachten. Das sind ja nur noch drei Tage."

Der anfänglich hoffnungsvolle Blick, mit dem ihn der Junge angesehen hatte, erlosch und seine Mundwinkel bogen sich in einem Ausdruck der Verachtung nach unten.

"Weihnachten! Denken Sie etwa, ich glaube an so 'nen Kinderkram? Aber okay. Wenn Sie mich nur nicht anzeigen. Ich vergess' die Truhe einfach."

"Das ist auch eine Möglichkeit. Nein, ich werde dich nicht anzeigen. Es ist ja auch kein Schaden entstanden. Jetzt geh nach Hause, und pass auf dem Weg auf. Du solltest wirklich nicht um diese Zeit allein hier unterwegs sein. Und schon gar nicht Einbrüche begehen."

War da ein Lächeln in seiner Stimme? Der Junge warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Aber die blauen Augen blickten ihn nach wie vor einfach freundlich an.

"Danke, Sir. Das ist – sehr nett von Ihnen. Mein Vater – der würde – "

Er brach hilflos ab. Im Moment reichte seine Phantasie nicht aus, sich vorzustellen, was Tobias Snape tun würde, wenn sich sein einziger Sohn als Einbrecher und nur eben noch verhinderter Dieb erweisen würde.

"Dann wäre das ja geklärt. Und jetzt los! Mitternacht ist schon vorbei."

Severus Snape warf der Truhe noch einen letzten Blick zu. Dann ging er zögernd zur Tür.

"Wer sind Sie denn nun wirklich?", fragte er, als er sich in der Tür umdrehte.

"Wir werden uns noch kennen lernen, Severus. Im nächsten Jahr! Jetzt wünsche ich dir erst einmal ein fröhliches Weihnachtsfest!"

oooOOOooo

Zwei Tage später saßen die Snapes schweigsam beim Abendessen, als es klingelte. Das kam um die Uhrzeit so selten vor, dass alle drei aufschraken.

"Wer kann das sein?", fragte Eileen und ließ die Gabel mit den Erbsen sinken.

"Keine Ahnung", gab ihr Mann zurück. "Vermutlich irgendwer, der betteln will. Ist ja beinahe ein Sport um diese Jahreszeit. Geh nachsehen, Severus, und wimmle ihn ab!"

Eileen stand ebenfalls auf.

"Du nicht!", fuhr ihr Mann sie an. "Du lässt dich doch immer bequatschen! Severus geht."

Der stand auf und öffnete die Haustür einen Spalt. Draußen stand – ein Paketbote. Der war mit einem Auto vorgefahren! Einem richtigen großen Paketauto, einem von diesen dunkelbraunen –

"Wer ist es denn, David?", rief seine Mutter, als alles still blieb.

"Shh!", zischte sein Vater. "Und lass endlich diesen Babynamen! Er heißt _Severus_!"

Damit stand er auf und ging nach vorne, um selbst nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

"Hab hier ein Paket für Severus Snape", sagte der Bote lässig, ein schlaksiger junger Mann, der mit den Füßen auf der Stufe wippte. "Sie müssen hier unterschreiben."

"Halt, hier wird gar nichts unterschrieben!", sagte Tobias Snape grimmig, als Severus eben den Kuli nehmen wollte, den der Bote ihm hinhielt. "Was soll das heißen, ein Paket für meinen Sohn? Wer sollte ihm das denn schicken?"

"Keine Ahnung, Sir. Ist jedenfalls ein ziemlich großes Teil. Da steht es!"

Ihre Blicke folgten der Richtung seines ausgestreckten Arms zu dem großen Paket, das da am Straßenrand stand. Die Lichter des Hüften schwenkenden Weihnachtsmannes von gegenüber flackerten über das braune Packpapier, in das es eingeschlagen war.

"Also gut. _Ich_ werd' das unterschreiben", sagte Tobias Snape nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens und nahm sich den Kuli.

Das Herz des Jungen aber schlug heftig. Die Umrisse stimmten – konnte es sein – konnte es wirklich sein, dass –

Minuten später standen sie alle drei im Wohnzimmer, wohin sie das Paket getragen hatten.

"Verdammt schwer! Ich hoffe für dich, dass das keiner deiner blöden Scherze ist!", schimpfte sein Vater.

Als sie das Papier und ein paar Hüllen schützenden Schaumstoff abgeschält hatten, stand die Truhe vor ihnen.

"Was soll das denn?"

"Die ist für mich!", rief der Junge, der es noch nicht fassen konnte.

"Woher kommt das Ding denn? Ist kein Brief dabei oder irgendwas?", grummelte sein Vater.

Severus aber war schon vor der Truhe in die Knie gegangen und hatte sie geöffnet. Die Truhe war nicht mehr leer. Oben lag auf einer Lage Seidenpapier ein länglicher Umschlag aus elfenbeinfarbenem Papier.

_Für Severus Snape_ stand da drauf, aber sein Vater riss ihm den Brief aus den Fingern, öffnete ihn mit einer heftigen Bewegung und zerrte einen Briefbogen heraus, der seltsam altertümlich aussah.

"Das ist _mein_ Brief!", wagte der Junge zu protestieren.

"Hier hast du ihn! Steht nichts Wichtiges drin. Packen wir das Ding lieber aus."

Und während sich seine Eltern an das Auspacken der Truhe machten, las Severus die knappe Zeile, die in einer feinen, klaren Schrift quer über den Bogen geschrieben war:

"Albus Dumbledore wünscht Dir und Deiner Familie ein schönes Weihnachtsfest und einen guten Appetit!"

Doch halt, ganz unten am Rand stand noch etwas, in einer winzigen Schrift, die er kaum entziffern konnte.

"_Was uns wirklich bezwingt, kommt immer ohne Waffen_."

Was für ein rätselhafter Satz, dachte der Junge. Aber er konnte fühlen, wie die Worte in ihn hineinsanken.

Derweil häuften seine Eltern auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ungläubig die Schätze auf, die sie aus der Truhe holten. Da waren: Eine wundervolle Torte, ein verpackter kalter Lammbraten, mehrere kleine Pasteten, ein großer Käse, Orangen, ein Paket Kaffee von einer Marke, die seine Mutter jubeln ließ, eine riesige Tüte mit etwas, das wie Frösche aus Schokolade aussah sowie ein Tütchen mit Konfekt, auf dem "_Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen_" stand, was das Interesse des Jungen weckte, und endlich eine Flasche besten Whiskys, die sein Vater mit einem geradezu andächtigen Gesichtsausdruck aus der Truhe hob.

"Die Truhe ist für mich", sagte Severus leise und schloss ihren Deckel wieder.

Niemand hinderte ihn, als er sie unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte die Treppe hinauf und in sein Zimmer schleppte. Dann stand sie da auf dem grauen Teppichboden vor dem verkratzten Schreibtisch, der schon seiner Mutter gehört hatte, und sah ein bisschen so aus wie eine exotische Prinzessin, die nach einem Schiffbruch hier gestrandet war.

Der Junge aber machte einen wilden Luftsprung, landete auf seinem Bett und boxte ausgelassen in sein Kopfkissen.

Dann raffte er alle Bücher zusammen, die verstreut um ihn herumlagen, und stapelte sie neben der Truhe auf. Zuletzt verschloss er die Zimmertür und holte den Zauberstab aus der Schublade.

Schließlich kniete er sich auf den Teppich und begann die Truhe einzuräumen. Zuunterst legte er den Brief von Albus Dumbledore mit seiner geheimnisvollen Nachricht, die ihm nur für ihn bestimmt zu sein schien.

Ich werde ihn fragen, was dieser Satz bedeuten soll, beschloss Severus Snape. Wenn es stimmt, und ich ihm wirklich wieder begegnen werde.


End file.
